


Истории для мирных времен

by Inuya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Just some stories, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Сборник старых коротких историй и мыслей.





	1. Ромашки

— Скорее, а то увидят! И яблоки, яблоки не потеряйте!

Воздух дрожит от детского смеха, трава примята, а друзья скатываются в овраг неподалеку от леса и никак не могут отдышаться. Они хитро переглядываются и вновь смеются. Их вылазка удалась: у каждого в руках или прихваченном заранее мешочке яблоки. Спелые, красные. Ветер что-то шепчет, слегка пожелтевшие листья легко дрожат, смех стихает очень медленно, словно вязнет в раннем осеннем воздухе.

Кларис — старшая, ей уже девять, и скоро мать позволит девочке выткать что-нибудь особенное. Платье, например, для маленькой дочери старейшины. Виктор младше ее на два года, Мериме и Дари — сестры-близняшки — вместе с Анри самые младшие в компании. Им всего по пять лет, но от друзей они не отстают. Их мало, детей, в этой деревне. Время плохое, говорят взрослые. Неудачное, вторят им редкие гости. Появляющиеся в поселении барды рассказывают, что и в городе дела обстоят плохо. Мало детей родилось за последние несколько лет. Но, добавляют они, у королевы двойня, а это хороший знак.

Дети слушают эти рассказы и не понимают. Им нет дела до города, до королевы. Они живут своей жизнью, их пятеро, и не важно, что разного возраста. Остальные либо слишком старше, либо совсем маленькие. Вот как дочь старейшины.

Яблоки хрустят на зубах. Дети довольно улыбаются. Мальчишки срывают растущие в овраге ромашки и собирают в букеты. Какие-то дарят девчонкам, какие-то отнесут домой и подарят матерям. Анри ойкает, уколовшись об ощетинившийся маленькими колючками неизвестный фиолетовый цветок, и вспоминает, что фиолетовый — цвет королей. Так говорил бард. Вспоминают об этом и остальные. И Кларис первая тихо обещает, что никогда не покинет своих друзей. Никогда не оставит деревню. И остальные клянутся в том же. Зачем им пыльный город, когда здесь лес, овраг, яблоки и белое море ромашек?

*******

…— Скорее, иначе мы опоздаем!

Кларис на мгновение прикрывает глаза и не глядя поправляет сумку. Ей нужно спешить, ее ждет принцесса. Она обещала маленькой капризуле, что принесет сладкие травы, чтобы лекарство было не таким горьким. Кларис девятнадцать, она уже пять лет живет в городе и помогает придворному лекарю. На шитье у нее нет времени, да и письма домой она пишет редко.

Около дворца стоят рыцари со своими оруженосцами. Молодые мальчишки серьезно глядят перед собой, а потом их взгляды лишь на мгновение пересекаются с помощницей лекаря. Кларис вскидывает голову, снова поправляет сумку и ненароком касается вышитой на кофте ромашки. Оруженосцы быстро переглядываются и в ответ касаются нашейных платков с такими же вышитыми цветами.

Во дворце лекарь отсылает девушку за водой на кухню, и Кларис неспешно идет по залитым солнцем коридорам. Навстречу попадаются две служанки. Они улыбаются девушке, весело переглядываются и поправляют повязки на одежде с яркими ромашками. Кларис не сдерживает улыбку и чуть кивает в ответ, проходя мимо.

…Она первая дала обещание и первая его нарушила, когда мать отправила ее в город к своему знакомому. Кларис сейчас не жалеет об этом. Быть может, с друзьями удается увидеться очень редко, однако они теперь здесь. В городе нет сада, откуда можно таскать яблоки, но ромашки, пусть не море, пусть не настоящие, они до сих пор дарят их друг другу, прикасаясь к вышитым изображениям цветов на одежде.


	2. Практикантка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алиса смеется. Смеется надрывно, едва не плача, и руки почему-то трясутся. Алиса смеется поздним вечером, возвращаясь с практики. Она смеется и думает, что это те странные дети подарили ей смешинку, ведь они это могут, они это умеют. Алиса смеется.

Алиса смеется. Смеется надрывно, едва не плача, и руки почему-то трясутся. Алиса смеется поздним вечером, возвращаясь с практики. Она смеется и думает, что это те странные дети подарили ей смешинку, ведь они это могут, они умеют. Алиса смеется.

Алиса считает, что ей повезло в невезении. Или наоборот, но это не настолько уж важно. Алиса хочет узнать, даже если правда безумнее вымысла. Алиса желает знать, кто эти дети, кто эти люди.

_Ее отправили на практику — первую практику после третьего курса. Место она выбирала сама — детский сад неподалеку от дома. Что случится, так хоть бежать недалеко. Когда-то в этот садик ходила сама Алиса, и теперь она могла вспомнить знакомое здание, знакомые горки, знакомый яблоневый сад. Ее направили в помощь воспитательнице Марии Васильевне, на первый взгляд строгой пожилой даме — Алиса видела морщины на руках и в уголках губ и глаз, волосы женщины уже посеребрила старость. Детей в группе было всего десять человек, и Алиса почти сразу со всеми подружилась. Любознательные дети, общительные дети. Алиса думала, что ей повезло…_

Алиса ложится спать в десять часов, но знает, что утром ей вновь придется определять, где заканчивается сон, а где начинается реальность. Ночью к ней приходят рассказы детей. Приходят в образе этих самых детей, этих маленьких фантазеров, чьи фантазии есть реальность.

Алиса словно слышит рассказы Коли о том, что в соседнем доме живут боги. Что у них дома полно цветов, потому что эти боги любят растения и заботятся о них, а цветы запросто разговаривают с богами, которые способны одним мановением руки погасить солнце. И боги улыбаются, потому что они сами являются солнцем, и не только для цветов, но и для вот этого мальчика Коли.

Алиса словно видит ожившие звезды в образе людей. Аня рассказывает, что дальние звезды тоже все разные, там есть и старики, и совсем молодые, ровесники самой Ани. И все они красивые, все он живут там, в высоком небе, по которому ходят, как по дорогому ковру. И смеются прекрасным музыкальным смехом.

Алиса словно касается мягкой шерсти невиданных доселе зверей. В ее мире такого существовать не может, но почему-то она видит в словах Саши этих странных животных, чьи лапы похожи львиные, но сами они напоминают хрупких птиц. Алиса не знает, как лучше объяснить эти образы.

Алиса ночами и слышит, и видит, и касается незнакомых чужих миров, незнакомых голосов — она касается голоса, действительно касается! — а дети, вся группа, смотрят на нее и улыбаются. Ты поймешь, ты примешь, но ты уйдешь. Вот что они говорят, вот что слышит Алиса на уровне шепота.

А утром, когда Алиса просыпается под оглушительный звон будильника, который пересекается со звуками из сна, в этой какофонии девушка слышит голос Марии Васильевны. Она всегда читает детям не сказки, но и не полноценные книги. Алиса снова не знает, как назвать эти истории. Они о добре и зле, о любви и предательстве, о смерти, о времени, о расстояниях… Алиса знает, что многие книги о том же, что это вечные темы, но когда Мария Васильевна рассказывает эти истории, кажется, что сердце останавливается, захватывает дух, словно это ты — герой истории, что ты действительно ее переживаешь.

_Катя в первый же день назвала воспитательницу белой свечой. Алиса тогда пожурила девочку, мол, не следует так называть взрослых, но Катя только рассмеялась и начала рассказывать, как летала во сне. Практикантка улыбнулась и не придала этому значения. Милые славные дети с богатой фантазией. Дети…_

Алиса приходит в последний день практики и осторожно кивает Марии Васильевне. Женщина мягко улыбается в ответ. Девушка думает, что дети правильно называют ее Белой свечой. Как бы ни странно это звучало, но когда Мария Васильевна рассказывает свои истории, она больше всего похожа на свечу. Ее серебристые волосы становятся пламенем, а она сама — свечой, что будет освещать путь к тому миру, о котором мечтают дети. Алиса знает, что воспитательница умеет дарить сны, что она открывает для этих детей новые миры, что она не человек. И глядя на детей, которые вот только что громко прощались с ней, а сейчас вдруг все вместе притихли и просто тепло улыбаются, она упрямо говорит:

— Я не верю, что вы действительно дети.

Мария Васильевна улыбается и приглаживает выбившиеся из заплетенной косы серебристые волосы — жидкое пламя свечи.

— Я не верю, что вы действительно люди, — заканчивает Алиса.

Дети молчат. Дети улыбаются. Потом Катя качает головой, Коля начинает тихо смеяться и говорить, что все же познакомится с богами, что живут в доме напротив, а Аня обещает попросить ее друзей-звезд приглядеть за юной студенткой. Дети обещают помощь, если вдруг она понадобится. Дети обещают помнить. Алиса улыбается в ответ и медленно, со всеми попрощавшись еще раз, идет домой. Дома Алиса смеется.


	3. Лестница

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вот попросят принести из университетского подвала что-нибудь, пойдешь с друзьями по знакомой лестнице, а она внезапно потеряет и конец, и начало.

…А знаете, эта чертова лестница не заканчивается. До сих пор. По моим подсчетам, прошло уже часов двадцать, а лестница… не заканчивается. И судя по тому, что мы видим, если перегнемся через перила, даже не собирается.

Это глупо, правда. Как там говорится? Ничто не предвещало беды? Ну вот, ничто не предвещало. Преподаватель попросил нас помочь принести из подвального помещения несколько экземпляров отпечатанных учебных пособий. У нас, если спуститься на подземный этаж, слева небольшая типография вниз по лестнице, справа — коридор, потом лестница наверх и выход в соседнее здание. Ну мы и пошли. Я, Джесс и Кирстен. Джесс все торопилась, у нее в три встреча с учениками. Репетитор, как-никак. Кирстен только посмеивался и обещал, что управимся мы быстро. Всего-то семь коробок, а он за раз может и две унести. Унес, как же.

Так что пришлось по одной каждому таскать. Типограф заявил, что не позволит ставить одну коробку на другую, Джесс сморщилась, но выбора у нас не было. Один-то раз мы спокойно притащили, а второй… А во второй раз лестница перестала заканчиваться. Чтобы дойти до типографии, нужно спуститься на пять пролетов. Мы, наверное, прошли уже около семидесяти. Хотя нет, куда больше. Когда поняли, что что-то не так, остановились. Джесс ломанулась назад, посмотреть — ну вдруг не туда свернули. Хотя, конечно, это я себя так успокаиваю. Там невозможно куда-то свернуть. Пять пролетов и сразу стена, а по бокам вход в коридор и дверь в типографию.

Мы стоим с Кирстеном, ждем. Он что-то насвистывать начинает, а я перегнулась через перила и пытаюсь хоть что-то рассмотреть. Когда там лестница заканчивается? Ну, знаете, в пролетах в щель можно увидеть пол этажа иногда. А я не вижу. Там лестница. И главное лампы так ярко светят, белый чистый свет. Я оглядываюсь и понимаю, что стена-то чисто белая, а у нас в универе стена до середины в светло-зеленый выкрашена, а сверху просили других студентов что-нибудь цензурное нарисовать. Нарисовали. Смайлы, веточки, цветочки. А тут стена — белая. И гладкая-гладкая, словно покрасили не так давно. Кирстен тоже заметил, подошел ближе, вцепился мне в локоть. Я дрожу, и он дрожит. Потому что это… странно? Да страшно! Хоть плачь. Тут прибегает Джесс, запыхалась. Глаза круглые, тоже дрожит, волосы в стороны, растрепались, шнурок на кроссовке развязался. У меня даже закралась крамольная мысль — а это точно она?

Джесс говорит почему-то шепотом. Что стена белая, что лестница уходит наверх, что тишина давит, что ей страшно, что нет никого, что нет даже эха. Кажется, у нее начинается истерика, но вроде бы громкие всхлипы, которые обычно наравне со звуками на лестнице могут создать эхо, словно тонут в тишине. Становится еще страшнее.

Вцепляемся друг в друга, застыв посередине пролета, стараясь не смотреть никуда, кроме как друг на друга. Тихо, никаких звуков, даже дыхания нашего не слышно. Джесс уже не всхлипывает. Куда идти? Вниз? Вверх? Почти безмолвно принимаем решение пытаться вернуться. Всяко лучше идти туда, где чисто теоретически должен быть выход. Вниз страшнее. Кажется, что там нас кто-то поджидает, но кроме пролетов ничего не видно. Кирстен тянет меня назад, когда я вновь перегибаюсь через перила. Глядя на его испуганное лицо, меня охватывает еще больший ужас, и я отшатываюсь от перил. Может, не стоило прикасаться? Зачем я смотрела вниз? А если нечто увидело меня? Услышало, учуяло нас? А если… если… если… Множество самых страшных вариантов крутятся в голове. У каждого. Это видно по сумасшедшим, вообще ни к месту улыбкам. Да, тянет истерически улыбаться. Главное — не смеяться, шепчем мы сами себе почти в унисон. И громко смеемся, истерически. На пару с Кирстеном, а Джесс в ужасе взирает на нас.

Кажется, мы ускоряем шаг. Пролет. Еще один. Третий. Четвертый. Пятый. На каждой маленькой чистой площадке мы останавливаемся буквально секунд на десять, чтобы сделать очередной вздох и вновь быстрым шагом взбегаем по ступенькам. Белые стены, белый свет, белые ступени. Внезапно я останавливаюсь. Перила. Перила выкрашены в ярко-красный. Кем? Почему? Зачем? В белом свете кажется, что они блестят, словно пролившаяся кровь. Я перегибалась через них, мы касались полированного дерева — да, это точно дерево, но цвет… Почему я раньше не замечала? Ведь должна была удивиться, наши перила темно-коричневые, все в трещинах, царапинах, там можно запросто посадить занозу, но не здесь. Почему? Почему мы не заметили сразу, что что-то не так? В какой момент мы оказались здесь?

Страх почему-то уходит. До сих пор жутко, но страх уходит. Мы стоим перед очередным пролетом наверх, ступаем на очередную ступеньку и идем уже не торопясь. Белые стены. Белые ступени, ярко-красные перила. Здесь ничего не меняется. Я смотрю на часы и понимаю, что уже начался новый день. Интересно, а здесь верное время? А время здесь вообще существует? Джесс жалуется, что не хочет пить. И есть не хочет. Только бы выбраться отсюда. Кирстен кивает, я молчу. Любая мысль о еде и пище и правда вызывает отвращение. Так надо? Меня даже уже перестает посещать мысль, что надо торопиться.

Мы неосознанно переходим на обычный неспешный шаг, а лестница все уходит вверх. Там, в самом начале, на ум приходили все известные мне страшилки. Теперь в голове пустота. Кирстен равнодушно зевает и предлагает лечь на площадке и поспать. Клонит в сон. Я говорю, что, может, не стоит, но понимаю, что не смогу устоять перед желанием прилечь. Джесс уже на площадке и сидит, привалившись к стене. Мы садимся в одну кучу, крепко держим друг друга за руки и закрываем глаза. И нам снится, что мы продолжаем идти по лестнице, только уже вниз.


	4. Сказка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дети очень любопытны. И когда маленьких магов приглашают на праздник, а всем остальным говорят: «Извините, вам ход заказан», ну как тут утерпеть и не пробраться тайком?

Пробраться тайком на бал и понять, что угодил в ловушку, — что может быть хуже… и интересней?

Аль забилась в угол, стараясь не попасться на глаза гостям. Когда она с братом узнала, что приезжие маги устраивают праздник для детей волшебников, то им тоже захотелось попасть сюда. И вот, добившись своего, Аль потеряла брата и совершенно не представляла, что ей теперь делать. Возможно, Сей спрятался под одним из высоких столов или тоже укрылся в укромном уголке, откуда мог наблюдать за происходящим. Ведь если их кто-то заметит, то сразу же выгонит.

Именно в центре зала, богато украшенного золотом, цветами и дорогими тканями, были расположены несколько высоких столов, покрытых белоснежными, почти до полу скатертями. Еды было столько, что девочке показалось, будто праздник будет продолжаться как минимум неделю.

Дети прибывали без родителей или личных слуг. Самому старшему Аль дала бы лет тринадцать-четырнадцать, младшему — семь. Если бы девочка была нарядно одета, то тоже бы могла сойти за гостью. В конце концов, ей двенадцать, Сею — девять. Правда, кроме одежды, они еще должны были принадлежать к семье волшебников и, соответственно, обладать силой.

На глаза Аль попался знакомый подросток. Кай. Девочка никогда не разговаривала с ним, да и сам Кай сторонился детей, лишенных дара, предпочитая общаться с такими же, как и он, детьми богатых. Если подумать, то все общество делилось на богатых волшебников и бедных простолюдинов, не обладавших силой. Впрочем, пока Аль об этом не задумывалась. Разве могут быть важны такие различия двенадцатилетней девчонке-озорнице, тайком пробравшейся на бал?

Для Аль Кай всегда был высокомерным и самоуверенным мальчишкой. Стоило кому-нибудь из простолюдинов приблизиться к их компании, как температура ощутимо падала. Так уж повелось, что дома бедняков и особняки волшебников могли быть построены рядом, но никто не жаловался. А зачем? Если нужна была помощь, маги всегда обращались к своим бедным соседям, потом щедро вознаграждая. Естественный обмен, к которому приспособились все без исключения. Только дети не понимали этой выгоды и продолжали делиться на группы. Аль относила Кая к глупцам, не понимающим мира и считающим себя самыми важными. Она видела этого подростка с детства, ведь их дома стояли рядом. Как-то Сей попытался заговорить с Каем, но мальчик молча указал на свой стакан, в котором мгновенно застыла вода. Больше никто попыток не делал.

Кажется, она слишком долго смотрела на Кая, потому что тот, почувствовав чей-то взгляд, уставился на девочку. Аль попыталась слиться со стеной: мальчишка явно заметил ее и теперь выгонит вон. Кай действительно направился к ней, но Аль спасла какая-то незнакомая женщина. Она, несомненно, куда-то торопилась: сбив мальчика с ног, женщина даже не извинилась и скрылась в толпе детей. Конечно, она была намного выше юных гостей, но следить за ней Аль не стала. Воспользовавшись шансом, девочка добежала до центра и залезла под стол.

— Спасена…

— Аль?

Она вздрогнула и, обернувшись, сердито посмотрела на Сея.

— Куда ты исчез? — Аль легонько щелкнула брата по лбу. — Я же сказала, чтобы был рядом, а ты пропал сразу, как мы вошли. А если бы тебя поймали?

— Я увидел сладкое, — Сей виновато улыбнулся. — Ты же знаешь, как я его люблю. Прости…

Девочка вздохнула. Сердиться на мальчишку, перемазанного в креме от пирожных и замаравшего одежду в пыли, было невозможно. Да и, наверное, она сама выглядела не лучше. Сшитое матерью платье начинало вышаркиваться, а теперь еще было в грязи. Ну, зато они попали на этот бал.

— Аль, Аль, — мальчик коснулся плеча сестры. — Пойдем, я покажу тебе кое-что.

Она непонимающе наклонила голову. Показать? Что можно интересного показать, сидя под столом? Нет, конечно, на балу много всего… необычного, но если Сей просто увидел какое-нибудь волшебство, то это того не стоит. Аль с детства видела столько волшебников, что уже точно ничему не могла удивиться. Это Сей был еще несмышленым мальчишкой, удивлявшимся всему вокруг. Ребенок, что поделать. Аль же считала себя уже взрослой девушкой, которая может решать сама за себя и выбирать, как следует лучше поступить. А те, кто младше, должны ее слушаться. Разве не так?

Девочка вскрикнула и сразу зажала себе рот, испуганно оглядываясь на скатерть: не поднимется ли? Что ж, Сею удалось ее удивить. Сейчас перед ней сидел большой лохматый пес со склоченной шерстью. Брат деловито обнял собаку за могучую шею и довольно улыбнулся.

— Вот. Я наткнулся на него, когда стащил пирожные. Псу они тоже понравились.

Аль не любила больших собак, а уж на сидящем перед ней звере можно и вовсе было ездить верхом. Девочка чуть отодвинулась и нерешительно протянула руку, чтобы погладить животное. Собака чуть тряхнула ушами и ткнулась холодным носом в ладонь Аль.

— Не бойся, он хороший, — Сей спокойно гладил пса, не прекращая улыбаться, как маг, перешедшей на новый уровень своей силы. — И он не выдаст нас, Пес умный.

— Пес?

— Ну да, — мальчик распутал клочок на темно-золотистой шерсти зверя. — Ты же знаешь, я не мастер придумывать клички. Так что его будут звать Пес.

Забавно, раздраженно подумала Аль. Пес по имени Пес. Девочка тяжело вздохнула. И зачем она только решила взять брата с собой? Он же может все испортить!

— Вечно ты поступаешь по-своему, — прошептала она. — Взрослых надо слушаться!

— Да ну те!..

Аль зажала брату рот: в зале наступила тишина, и девочка была уверена, что теперь любой шорох может их выдать. Она умоляюще взглянула на Пса, и тот словно понял ее, перестав колотить хвостом об пол.

— Мои маленькие гости! Рад приветствовать вас на этом праздничном вечере, устроенном в честь юных волшебников!

Аль погрозила брату пальцем и, убрав руку, подползла к скатерти. Она чуть приподняла ткань и едва не отпустила ее обратно: перед ней стояли дети волшебников.

— Не думаю, что кто-то будет смотреть себе на ноги, — пробормотала девочка и приподняла скатерть чуть выше. Теперь ей был хорошо виден высокий мужчина, одетый в красный фрак. Он держал черную трость, украшенную чем-то серебристым, и иногда взмахивал ею, словно хотел показать фокус.

— Не хватает только цилиндра, да?

Аль вздрогнула и сердито зашипела на брата.

— Прекрати меня пугать, Сей! И вообще — молчи.

Мальчишка обиженно фыркнул и вернулся под стол к так и не пошевелившемуся Псу.

— Вредная она, очень вредная, Пес, — пожаловался он на сестру. — Вечно строит из себя взрослую, а сама ничего не знает.

Девочка закатила глаза. Ну ничего не понимает этот ребенок. Вообще ничего.

Хозяин вечера — Аль поняла, что именно этот приезжий маг устроил праздник — закончил свою речь и теперь предлагал юным гостям отведать яства и одобрить напитки, предложенные его поварами. В толпе мелькнуло зеленое платье, и Аль сразу вспомнила ту странную женщину. Интересно, кто она? Девочка поспешно опустила скатерть, когда дети повернулись к столам. Сей сидел с Псом все так же в обнимку и недовольно смотрел на сестру.

— Слушай, а зачем мы вообще сюда пробрались? — тихо поинтересовался он. — Ты говорила, будет весело…

— Весело? Скукота полнейшая!

Дети вздрогнули и резко обернулись. Перед ними, опершись на руку, сидел Кай и спокойно смотрел на них.

— Я тебе еще тогда в углу заметил, — холодно сообщил он, обращаясь к Аль. — Жаль, та сумасшедшая женщина сбила меня и даже не извинилась. Надо будет потом сказать хозяину, что служанки у них… не в себе.

Аль сжала кулачки.

— Что ты здесь забыл? — она могла бы подраться с этим надменным волшебником, хоть и знала, что проиграет. Кулаки против магии не особо действенны.

— Вообще мне было просто интересно, куда делась простолюдинка, — Кай взглянул на Сея. — И брата притащила… Он же совсем ребенок, а теперь придется отвечать перед Советом Магов за нарушение спокойствия на празднике…

Мальчик испуганно метнулся к сестре, но вряд ли Аль могла дать ему поддержку. Ей самой стало страшно. Совет Магов? Неужели они действительно нарушили что-то важное? Да нет, это же…

— Это просто праздник для детей волшебников, — попыталась защититься она.

— Волшебников, — Кай усмехнулся и пожал плечами. — Не обладающих силой не звали. Значит, вы здесь незаконно. А за это наказывают.

Сей начинал всхлипывать, Аль сжалась, не зная куда деться от пристального взгляда соседского подростка.

— Тебе нравится над нами издеваться, да? — она опустила глаза. — Слушай, Кай… Мы же соседи, ну…

— Это только ты так думаешь, — мальчишка провел пальцем по полу и поморщился. — Сколько же здесь пыли.

Неожиданно гулко залаял Пес, и дети вздрогнули. Аль в ужасе обернулась к собаке: теперь их точно найдут! Но Пес кинулся вон из-под стола, и Сей последовал за своим новым другом.

— Пес! Пес, стой! Назад, Пес!

Аль еще раз беспомощно оглянулась на Кая, словно и не удивившегося такому развитию событий, и тоже выскочила в зал. И остановилась. Сей и Пес стояли неподалеку. Брат растерянно оглядывался, не зная, какой именно вопрос стоит задать.

— Аль… а почему?..

Правда, почему? Все гости отчего-то сейчас лежали на полу. Они то ли спали, то ли все потеряли сознание — Аль не знала причины, но ничего хорошего такое положение дел не обещало.

— Хозяин, кто-то остался в сознании!

Пес снова гулко залаял, и брат с сестрой увидели высокого широкоплечего мужчину, направляющегося к ним с толстой веревкой. Пес выскочил вперед, загораживая детей, и зарычал. Аль даже и подумать не могла, что может попасть в какую-то передрягу. Нет, она предполагала, что их могут выгнать, если заметят, но такое…

— Аль, не стой! — Сей схватил сестру за руку и бросился к лестнице. — Бежим, Аль!

Девочка последовала за братом, не совсем понимая, куда он хочет убежать. Краем глаза она заметила, что все двери закрыты, а с другой стороны явно кто-то стоит. Выбраться из этого дома сейчас было очень и очень не просто.

Путь на лестницу им преградила служанка. Она была безоружна, но одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять: она тоже маг. Взмах руки, и пол под ногами детей пошел волнами. Аль едва могла удержаться на ногах, Сей упал на коленки. Подбежавший Пес громко зарычал, чем нарушил сосредоточенность женщины и выиграл время для своих маленьких хозяев. Сей сразу вскочил на ноги и увлек за собой сестру, на этот раз подбегая к двери под лестницей. Это снова оказалось ошибкой: словно сквозь стену прошел хозяин вечера. Дети в ужасе замерли. Они не понимали, что происходит. Мужчина доброжелательно улыбнулся.

— Как же так, мои маленькие волшебники. Вы не голодны?

Он поправил красный галстук и вновь улыбнулся.

— Нехорошие вы дети, — голова качнулась словно на шарнирах. — Посмотрите, ваши друзья уже спят сладким сном. Мы же обещали вам сюрприз? Но для этого вам придется что-нибудь съесть…

Брат с сестрой отступили назад, когда человек в красном сделал шаг вперед. Он не прекращал улыбаться, но теперь Аль не видела в его улыбке ничего дружелюбного. Что же здесь происходит?

Поток воздуха сбил мужчину с ног, улыбка исчезла.

— Дети, сюда!

Аль обернулась: из-за едва заметной двери, спрятанной в нише под лестницей, их звала та самая странная женщина в зеленом платье.

— Бежим!

Сей кинулся туда так, словно за ним гналось стадо быков. Впрочем, наверное, этот хозяин был страшнее быков. Пес обогнал их и теперь стоял около женщины. Они почти добежали до двери, когда Аль вспомнила, что под столом еще остался Кай.

— Что с ними сделают? — она схватила незнакомку за руку. — Им будет плохо?

— Потом, девочка, все потом, — женщина потянула ее за собой, но Аль вырвалась и кинулась к столу на свой страх и риск.

Вот сейчас я поступаю благородно, думала она. А если что-то случится… Меня будут помнить даже маги!

Аль столкнулась с Каем, когда тот сдернул скатерть со стола, сбивая бегущего к ним человека. Блюда, напитки, еда — все это упало на потерявших сознание детей, но сейчас было не время думать об этом.

— Беги за мной, — крикнула девочка.

Кай повернулся и смерил ее презрительным взглядом.

— С какой?..

Аль рассерженно ухватила его за ладонь и потянула за собой.

— Просто сделай так!

…Женщина вовремя захлопнула дверь и наложила странное заклинание. По крайней мере, ни Аль, ни даже сам Кай ни разу впоследствии с ним не сталкивались.

— Вы целы? — женщина повернулась к детям и озабоченно взглянула на них. — Вот уж не думала, что кто-то сможет избежать опасности.

Аль и Сей переглянулись. Во что они влезли?

— Прости, но кто вы? — Кай не терял времени, сразу задавая нужные вопросы. Девочка даже с уважением взглянула на него: она до сих пор толком не отдышалась после бега с препятствиями.

Женщина тряхнула кудрявыми, отливающими рыжим волосами и устало улыбнулась.

— Не волнуйтесь, я на вашей стороне. Мое имя — Миранда, я давно тенью преследую этих магов. Кто вы и какими силами обладаете?

— Кай, маг холода, если можно так сказать, — коротко ответил мальчик. — А эти, — он кивком указал на брата с сестрой, — обычные люди, пробравшиеся невесть как на бал.

— Ох, вы не обладаете силой?.. — Миранда чуть прикрыла глаза. — А я-то уже подумала…

Аль опустила голову. Что она могла сказать? Похоже, тут происходило что-то очень серьезное, до чего она еще не доросла, и теперь они с Сеем стали просто обузой. Даже Пес, и тот оказался полезен.

— Мы действительно ничем не можем помочь? — тихо спросил Сей и испуганно взглянул на дверь, когда та сотряслась от удара.

— Какое-то время продержится, — Миранда снова улыбнулась и потрепала мальчика по волосам. — Не бойся. Как твое имя?

— Сей… А это моя сестра Аль. А там Пес.

— Пес? — женщина вопросительно наклонила голову.

— Да, пес по имени Пес, — не без странной гордости ответил мальчик.

Аль мысленно отругала брата. Что за неуместный пафос? Им нужно придумать, как выбраться из этой передряги. Эта женщина — Миранда — явно что-то хочет сделать, но не помешают ли они?..

— Отдохните пока, — Миранда убрала волосы со лба и вздохнула. А я подумаю, что нам нужно сделать. Вы… поможете?

Ответом ей послужили три кивка.

Сей улегся рядом с Псом и прикрыл глаза. Он явно вымотался со всей этой беготней. Аль сидела рядом с Каем, прислонившись к стене, и раздумывала, почему же Сей в итоге оказался взрослее ее. Нет, не так. Почему она стояла и не могла сдвинуться с места, когда их хотел поймать тот мужчина с веревкой? А Сей взял и побежал. А она испугалась. Трусиха! Девочка легонько стукнулась затылком об стену. Последняя трусиха! Нечего тогда было пробираться сюда да еще и брата втягивать. Она покосилась на Кая. Подросток сидел, чуть прикрыв глаза, и, казалось, ничуть не беспокоился о происходящем. Он никогда не выражал свои чувства. Наверное, поэтому он маг холода, подумала девочка. А маг пламени, скорей всего, будет очень вспыльчивым и прямолинейным. Ей неожиданно снова захотелось обладать силой. Последний раз она желала этого в далеком детстве, лет шесть-семь назад, но потом поняла, что все равно стать волшебницей ей не светит. А раз так, то и желать этого бесполезно.

— Что-то не так?

Аль вздрогнула, поймав на себе холодный взгляд Кая. Задумавшись, она, оказывается, смотрела прямо на него.

— Н-нет… я просто задумалась… — девочка уперлась подбородком в притянутые коленки. — Кай… ты знаешь, что происходит?

— Догадываюсь.

— А…

— Скорей всего, эти маги собираются взять нас в заложники и потребовать от родителей выкуп, — подросток потянулся. — Поэтому всех и усыпили.

— А как?..

— Сонное зелье было в еде и напитках, — Кай серьезно взглянул на нее. — Вы ничего не ели?

Аль с ужасом вспомнила, что Сей стащил несколько пирожных, и зажала себе рот, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Подросток нахмурился, но вдруг расслабленно пожал плечами.

— Раз вы не заснули, наверняка, зелье не было рассчитано на обычных людей, — он усмехнулся, — неучтенный фактор, хах.

Аль не знала, что такое «неучтенный фактор», но решила не обижаться. Лучше не спорить с магом, ведь так?

— Между прочим, я спасла тебя, — вспомнила она.

— У тебя все ладони в мозолях, — в ответ заметил Кай и потер руки, словно хотел стереть ощущение прикосновения руки Аль.

Вот теперь девочка обиделась. Она фыркнула и отвернулась к стене, принявшись наблюдать за движением ушей Пса. Собака иногда понимала голову и скалилась, глядя на дверь. Кто бы там ни был, хорошего он не мог принести. Аль поискала взглядом Миранду и почти сразу нашла женщину. Она сидела в кресле, закрыв глаза, но нахмуренные брови показывали, что Миранда что-то пытается придумать. Интересно все-таки было узнать правду.

Дверь снова сотряслась от удара, и Аль вздрогнула. Кай чуть подался вперед, через ее плечо тоже взглянув на дверь.

— Не пробьют, — уверенно сказал он. — Миранда наложила странное заклинание.

— Она тоже маг? — девочка полуобернулась, не сводя глаз с единственной преграды, не дающей преступникам попасть в комнату. — Слушай, а почему они не пройдут сквозь стены? Там точно есть человек, способный на это…

Подросток к чему-то прислушался и тряхнул волосами.

— Кажется, по всей этой комнате установлены заклинания-ловушки… Я плохо в таком разбираюсь. Мне еще многому учиться.

Аль покосилась на Кая. Сейчас он говорил, как обычный интеллигентный мальчишка из соседнего класса. Ни гордости, ни надменной холодности.

— А ты можешь нормально разговаривать, — как-то удивленно заметила она.

Кай вздохнул и пожал плечами.

— Я просто не знаю, как с вами общаться.

— Вы двое.

Аль подняла глаза на стоявшую перед ними Миранду. Женщина нахмурилась сильнее, глаза были красные из-за лопнувших капилляров — создавалось ощущение, что на нее что-то давит.

— Они пытаются справиться с заклинанием?

Девочка снова подивилась проницательности Кая, но, впрочем, он тоже был магом, и такое ему должно было быть известно.

— Вы двое отправитесь за помощью, — Миранда словно не услышала вопроса юного волшебника. — Я буду сдерживать дверь до прихода помощи.

— Вдвоем?.. — Аль взглянула на спящего брата. — Я не могу! Я не брошу Сея!..

— Я бы отправила вас втроем, но… — женщина бросила взгляд на дверь. — Я не смогу растянуть заклинание-невидимку на всех. Так что кто-то двое. Я бы отправила тебя с братом, но здесь нужны маги. А отправлять Кая одного я не хочу. Одному идти слишком рискованно.

— Ну и пусть, — подросток поднялся. — Она будет мне только мешаться.

— Или пусть с Каем идет мой брат, — предложила Аль, взволнованно глядя на Миранду. — В конце концов, это я втянула его во всем, мне и оставаться.

Женщина покачала головой.

— Он тоже что-то ел. Его сейчас даже набатом не разбудить, девочка. Из-за того, что Сей не маг, он заснул не сразу. Но сейчас — бесполезно. Он проснется, как и остальные дети, часа через три-пять.

Аль испуганно вцепилась в руку Кая. Она всегда так делала, если чего-то боялась. Но обычно это была мамина рука. Надежная, теплая, родная. А здесь — холодная жесткая мальчишечья рука, не намного больше ее собственной, но явно сильнее.

— Значит, у меня просто нет выбора? — уточнил Кай. Руку он не убрал, но на девочку даже не взглянул. — И как мы выйдем?

— Через окно, — Миранда сделала какое-то движение рукой, и в стене образовался проем. — Идите, я сейчас начну плести заклинание. Скажи своим родителям, думаю, они тебе поверят, Кай.

Подросток кивнул и потянул Аль за собой. Девочка молча подчинилась. Был ли выбор у нее? Если брат не мог сейчас идти, то она сделает все, чтобы спасти его.

— Охраняй Сея, Пес, — Аль крепче сжала руку Кая, и они вместе выбрались наружу.

Миранда прошептала несколько слов и словно бы послала воздушный поцелуй вслед сбежавшим.

— Наверное, это даже к лучшему, что эти дети не поддались чарам, — женщина вымученно улыбнулась. — Иначе что бы я могла сделать одна?

Она обернулась к двери: та начала плавиться. Миранда задалась вопросом, сколько же магии используют преступники, и повернулась к Псу. Мальчик продолжал спать, но собака аккуратно встала и подошла к волшебнице, ткнувшись ей в ладонь и заскулив. Миранда улыбнулась.

— Что ж, ты прав. Срок твоей службы подошел к концу, Арледо. Охраняй этих детей, хорошо?

Пес наклонил голову, словно обещая, что выполнит эту просьбу, и вновь взглянул на женщину. Та качнула головой.

— Нет, все сам. Я объяснять ничего не буду. Да и времени нет. Иди, Арледо, иди.

*** * ***

На улице шел дождь, а Аль босыми ногами шлепала по лужам, не обращая на них совершенно никакого внимания. Прохожие испуганно шарахались в стороны от бегущих детей, крепко держащихся за руки. Если Аль уставала, Кай немного сбавлял ход, но потом они снова бежали. Поместье, где должен был состояться праздник, находилось в трех километрах от поселения. А ведь им нужно было добраться до дома подростка и убедить его родителей, что они говорят совершенно серьезно.

— Аль! — им навстречу попалась мать девочки. — Аль, ты…

— Потом! — Аль едва удержалась на ногах, пытаясь не поскользнуться на липкой размокшей земле. И все-таки на повороте с размаху упала в грязь. Кай от неожиданности выпустил ее руку и сам чудом не упал. Девочка тяжело дышала. Бежать больше не хотелось, ей казалось, что легкие сейчас лопнут от нехватки воздуха, сердце билось, словно пойманная рыба в фитиле.

— Иди… один…

Аль подумала, что слова звучат слишком пафосно, но она действительно больше не могла бежать. Все. На Кая можно положиться, он сможет. Он все расскажет и ему поверят.

— А ну вставай, — подросток рывком поставил девочку на ноги. Он наклонился к Аль и чуть нахмурился. — Мама всегда говорила мне: если вместе начали, вместе и заканчивайте. Бежим.

Аль оторопело повиновалась. Такого она не ожидала, и ей в голову пришла разумная мысль, что судить по внешности и показным поступкам этого мальчишку не стоит. Может статься, что он очень даже хороший друг. Вернее, станет им после всего.

Когда открылась дверь в дом Кая, дети буквально повалились в прихожей. Выбежавшие родители испуганно и непонимающе слушали сына, переводя взгляд с него на девчонку, замаравшуюся в грязи.

— Поверьте… — выдохнула Аль. — Там мой… брат… и Пес… и Миранда…

Взрослые поверили. Минут через пять были вызваны экипажи, а Кай и Аль сидели в первом. Они в один голос заявили, что тоже возвращаются. И руку друг друга так и не отпустили.

Когда все было закончено: преступники связаны, дети перенесены на кровати и в экипажи, а сонное зелье выявлено из еды и признано неопасным, — Аль смогла отыскать брата. Сей продолжал спать, но теперь в руках высокого красивого юноши странно хрупкого телосложения.

— А... — девочка растерянно остановилась. — Кто вы?..

— Пес, — юноша улыбнулся. — Я потом все вам расскажу, маленькая госпожа, хорошо? Меня зовут Арледо, если вам угодно это знать.

Аль молчала. Она уже ничему не удивлялась после происшедшего. Арледо. Пес. Ясно.

— А! А где Миранда?..

Арледо опустил голову.

— Моя прежняя хозяйка… — глухо заговорил он. — Ее больше нет.

Аль вздрогнула. Нет?

— Что значит — нет? — девочка зажмурилась. — Пес, Ар… что…

— Что случилось? — к ним подошел Кай. Он бросил недоумевающий взгляд на юношу, но потом кивнул. — Так и думал, что тот пес был заколдован.

— Не совсем, — Арледо печально улыбнулся и взглянул на заворочавшегося у него в руках Сея. — Моя хозяйка… прежняя хозяйка Миранда отдала последние силы на удержание двери. Вы же знаете… если магии не остается, человек может погибнуть…

Кай явно не знал. Он вздрогнул, словно от удара и теперь уже сам сжал руку девочки.

— Вот как… — Аль почувствовала набежавшие слезы и шмыгнула носом. — А мы даже поблагодарить ее не успели… Миранда была хорошей…

И Сею еще предстоит это узнать, подумала она. Взрослые? Девочка огляделась. Взрослые ходили по дому и пытались понять, что могло ускользнуть от их взгляда. Некоторые матери плакали, сидя рядом со спящими детьми. Аль с ужасом поняла, что ведь эти дети, да и они с Сеем, могли пострадать. Кто знает, какую цель на самом деле преследовал этот человек в красном.

— Арледо… — Аль вытерла слезы. Она не может плакать, она же… ну, не взрослая, но старше брата и должна подавать ему пример. Ведь так? — Идем домой, Арледо.

Кай кивнул им и отпустил ее руку. Аль пошла вперед, Арледо с Сеем на руках следовал за ней. Они прошли мимо экипажей, мимо снующих людей. Дождь прекратился, кое-где начало появляться голубое небо.

Все закончилось, вдруг поняла Аль, и на нее навалилась усталость. Нет, она мотнула головой. Еще нужно дойти до дома, а уже там завалиться в постель и проспать до завтрашнего утра. А потом… а потом она пойдет к Каю. И если он снова будет холодно с ней разговаривать, девочка напомнит ему, что спасла его.


	5. Смерти нет?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Потому что это счастливый, в общем-то, мир. Никто не отменяет повседневных проблем — куда без них, жизнь жизнью казаться не будет, но тут сквозь стену пролетает какая-нибудь пра-пра-сколько-то-еще-раз-прабабка, пожелавшая остаться с семьей, а не родиться заново, и ты понимаешь: твои проблемы — сущая фигня.

Тебе живется легко. Ты не знаешь ни горя, ни забот. Родители — вот они, они всегда рядом, поддержат в трудную минуту, но если честно, таких минут почти не бывает. Потому что это счастливый, в общем-то, мир. Никто не отменяет каких-то повседневных проблем — куда без них, жизнь жизнью казаться не будет, но тут сквозь стену пролетает какая-нибудь пра-пра-сколько-то-еще-раз-прабабка, пожелавшая остаться с семьей, а не родиться заново, и ты понимаешь: твои проблемы — сущая фигня. Что может страшного случиться в мире, когда все мертвые вот они, рядом, только если не желают все позабыть и заново родиться?

Бабка ворчит на нынешнюю молодежь, другая бабка, у которой только два раза «пра», возражает ей.

— Давно ты жила, мать, — говорит младшая. — Это при тебе еще на коровах ездили, а теперь коней быстрых вывели, им и трех дней хватает, чтобы до столицы добежать.

— Пф, — встревает в разговор призраков вполне живая сестра, собирающаяся на свидание, — говорят, ученые пытаются привить лошадям крылья. Вот тогда будет круче.

Старухи ворчат и напутствуют внучку, велят на первом свидании не целоваться, на что сестра кривит накрашенные губы и бросает перед тем, как уйти:

— Свидание десятое.

На десятом свидании, соглашаются бабки, уже можно целоваться. И принимаются вспоминать собственную молодость.

У тебя проблема важнее: как сдать последние экзамены на некроманта, чтобы помогать призракам уходить в круг перерождений. Некромантами становятся обычно те, у кого в родственниках уже были ревнители этой профессии, но тебе не везет — в поселении все сплошь крестьяне да охотники. Иногда рыбаки, что тоже престижно, но ты хочешь стать Некромантом и уменьшить количество призрачных родственников в доме. Мать, услышав это желание, только мягко журит и уходит с мертвой сестрой на кухню обсудить меню.

Иногда ты думаешь, что тоже стоит умереть. Это ведь не страшно. Никто не боится смерти, потому что вот они, мертвые, — рядом. Да, у призраков ограничены способности, они болтливы и бесплотны, не могут толком касаться предметов, зато проходят сквозь стены. Правда, привязаны к своему дому и семье, но разве это не естественно? Семья — самое важное, что есть в этой жизни, хотя она тебя сейчас только раздражает.

Иногда ты думаешь, что лучше бы не было этих призраков предков. Дом бы принадлежал только тебе, родителям и сестре, огромный дом на два этажа и десять комнат с обширным кабинетом, большой библиотекой и красивым залом для гостей. В прежние времена, как рассказывал один из дедов, здесь устраивали балы. Но это давно в прошлом. Прогресс вытесняет все другое, и ты знаешь, что ходят слухи о каретах, которым не нужны кони. Впрочем, последнее кажется чушью.

Еще одна бабка, родственника отца. Подлетает ближе и принимается ворчать что-то насчет несделанных уроков, но ты отмахиваешься и все строишь планы, как станешь Некромантом и отправишь призраков в перерождение. Хватит. Засиделись.

Потом неожиданно все меняется. Резко. Ты с сестрой оказываешься близко к экспериментаторам, которых пытается поймать стража. Помнишь вспышку и жалеешь, что сам станешь призраком. Сестра успевает пробормотать что-то о несбывшихся надеждах уехать из родного дома. А потом вы открываете глаза и удивленно понимаете, что живы.

А вокруг странные кареты, которым не нужны лошади.

— Это будущее? — удивленно спрашивает сестра, доверчиво сжимая твою руку.

— Вряд ли, — ты сомневаешься и правильно делаешь.

Вам везет — такие же брат с сестрой, странно доверчивые, слишком добрые и приветливые, приводят вас к себе и говорят, что помогут. Спрашивают вашу фамилию. Но вы не знаете такого слова. Только имена, что такое фамилия? Ты спрашиваешь про Некромантов, и странно добрые люди смеются.

— Книжек начитались? — улыбается брат и машет рукой. — Разве что среди ролевиков надо поискать.

Вы не понимаете иногда из разговора половину слов, но брат и сестра позволяют вам остаться.

— Вы не опасны, — говорит девушка, и ты неловко улыбаешься ей и заверяешь, что да, совсем не опасны. Вы вреда и жучку не причините.

Твоя сестра сначала теряется, но ее новая подруга помогает, как может. И кажется, что жизнь вроде налаживается. Дни ползут, ты пытаешься узнать как можно больше о новом мире и не горишь желанием возвращаться домой. Радует, что здесь нет призраков, но ты считаешь, что брат с сестрой просто ушли из дома. Думаешь, что нужно будет расспросить об этом поподробнее, только позже.

А потом вдруг все рушится. Так говорит твой друг, а ты только вздыхаешь, когда узнаешь о смерти сестры. Девушки из-за пьяного водителя попали под машину и скончались на месте. Твой друг убит горем, а ты не понимаешь.

— Хватит грустить, — ты досадливо кривишь губы. — Скоро они вернутся и будут зудеть над ухом.

Друг почему-то смотрит на тебя невидящим взглядом. Он плачет, и тебе дико видеть мужские слезы.

— Успокойся, — ты теперь смущен. — Ну, подумаешь, умерли. Невелика беда!

— Невелика беда? — тихо переспрашивает друг, и его глаза внезапно становятся почти полностью черными. Невелика беда?.. Они умерли! Моя сестра и твоя — они мертвы, и их ничто не вернется обратно! А ты спокоен! Почему?! Тебе не грустно, что ты больше никогда ее не увидишь? Все, пойми. Ее больше нет и не будет.

Ты не понимаешь, о чем он говорит.

— Будут, — говоришь уверенно, — вернутся. Никто не умирает по-настоящему, они вернутся призраками и все.

— Не вернутся, — упрямо говорит твой друг.

И ты не веришь. Потому что как это — не вернутся? Ты знаешь эту непреложную истину с детства — никто не умирают полностью, всегда все возвращаются призраками в свои семьи и нудят, пристают, ворчат. И так хочется, чтобы их не было рядом.

Поэтому ты больше не трогаешь друга и ждешь вместе с ним похорон. Вас о чем-то спрашивают, куда-то водят, показывают разных людей, а тебе вдруг становится страшно, когда сестру кладут в гроб. Потому что ее призрак должен был прийти еще три дня назад, но его нет, и ты тщетно по ночам шепчешь родное имя.

Ее нет. Через неделю, вторую, третью — призрак не приходит, твой друг, кажется, возвращается к привычной жизни, но он теперь молчит большую часть времени и иногда пьет. И плачет. Спустя месяц ты присоединяешься к нему. Слезы бегут сами по себе, ты рыдаешь в голос и умоляешь сестру появится, ворчать, жаловаться на несправедливость — лишь бы только рядом. Друг молчит и наливает еще.

А тебя душит страх и осознание, что ее больше нет, что этот мир слишком жуткий, слишком страшный, и здесь смерть — это навсегда, нет другой жизни и нельзя по собственному желанию уйти на круг перерождений. Потому что после смерти ты уже не думаешь. Хочется домой, ты готов отдать все, лишь бы вернуться, но боишься, теперь до боли в зубах боишься умирать. Друг снова работает и тащит тебя вперед, вы цепляетесь друг за друга, потому что в целом мире больше никого нет, вы одни и ваш мир — один на двоих. Он говорит, что надо жить, что смерть другого — не повод остановиться. Ты безвольно смотришь в потолок, только что пришел с кладбища, где снова умолял сестру вернуться.

Никто не ответит.

Никогда.

Она мертва, и в этом мире ни один человек не вернется в виде призрака.

Ты встаешь и безумно спокойно улыбаешься. Если в этом мире смерть — навсегда, значит, надо жить. И — ты приходишь к странному, на взгляд друга, выводу жить вечно. Кажется, где-то в этом мире существовали легенды о философском камне. Если так, то наверняка есть шанс дожить до момента, когда ты снова найдешь свою сестру и тогда будешь беречь ее как зеницу ока. Потому что другого выхода ты не видишь.


	6. Мир был создан вчера?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В голове царила пустота — почти. Только настойчиво билась одна-единственная мысль, знание, облаченное в несколько слов, которое пришло этой ночью.   
> Мир был создан вчера.

Впервые в жизни Гилберт Нолан, обычный офисный служащий, примерный семьянин, любящий муж и отец не знал, радоваться пробуждению или не стоит. Он вырвался из странного кошмара, пропитанного отчаянием и насмешкой кого-то более могущественного, великого, чем мог вообразить человеческий мозг. И вместе с тем утро не принесло успокоения.

В голове царила пустота — почти. Только настойчиво билась одна-единственная мысль, знание, облаченное в несколько слов, которое пришло этой ночью.

_Мир был создан вчера._

В это было невозможно поверить, и Гилберт, еще не отошедший ото сна, старался отбросить мысль, изгнать ее из своего разума, но фраза билась свободной птицей, не желающей покидать свою клетку. Мысль не была мимолетной, она перетекла в знание, в факт, в неоспоримую аксиому, которой, как известно, доказательств особых не требовалось.

_Мир был создан вчера._

Гилберт сжал голову: он мог бы привести множество фактов, противоречащих этой навязчивой идее. Он родился тридцать три года назад в другой стране. У него были родители, родившиеся еще раньше, люди, которые умерли к настоящему времени, они жили давным-давно, и их потомки сейчас ходили по городу, топтали землю, надежно укрытую многими слоями асфальта. Мир просто не мог быть создан вчера. Никак.

С кухни раздался знакомый стук сковородки, загудел чайник: Адальберта, уроженка Германии, перебравшаяся в Англию десять лет назад, его любимая жена, привычно готовила завтрак. Каждое утро в течение восьми лет со дня их свадьбы и еще полтора года до этого. Гилберт точно знал, он помнил вкус панкейков, тостов, сэндвичей. Он знал запах свежесваренного кофе или какао. В течение стольких лет окружающий мир проникал в него, откладываясь в памяти, так почему сейчас билась эта настойчивая аксиома о создании мира?

_Мир был создан вчера._

По коридору пробежали дети, близнецы — Линда и Адель. Они были похожи как две капли воды и внешне, и, казалось, внутренне, но Альберта их с легкостью различала. Гилберту никак не удавалось — словно девочки были оригиналом и идеальной копией, клоном.

Словно кому-то было лень создавать еще один вариант человека, потому что мир был создан вчера, и Создатель устал придумывать облики.

Нет. Гилберт решительно тряхнул головой и покрутил пальцем у виска. Он сходит с ума. Мир был создан… Нет, Земля, планета возникла… сколько же миллиардов лет назад? Он не помнил цифры, но само слово «миллиард» уже звучало внушительно, ведь «миллиард» — это совсем не «вчера».

_Мир был создан вчера._

Гилберт похолодел от мысли, вспомнив о парамнезии. Его мать находилась из-за парамнезии в психиатрической клинике. Эта болезнь, по словам ее лечащего врача, подразумевала ложные или искаженные воспоминания, а также смещение настоящего и прошлого, реального и воображаемого. Мать рассказывала о поездках в Оберхохвальд, деревню, затерянную в глуши Германии и исчезнувшую с лица Земли еще в годы черной смерти. Его мать действительно бывала в Германии, но только в Мюнхене. Гилберт навещал ее каждый месяц два раза — в первую неделю и в последнюю, и с каждым разом мать выдавала все более невероятные истории и при этом казалась совершенно здоровой.

Если мир был создан вчера, то все человечество, все семь миллиардов страдают парамнезией, но в воспоминаниях реального нет совершенно.

И это невозможно.

— Гилберт, — в дверь постучалась Адальберта, — просыпайся, иначе опоздаешь на работу. Завтрак скоро будет готов.

Он промычал что-то нечленораздельное, словно знакомые буквы отказывались складываться в слова, а те — в фразы. Гилберт испуганно провел по губам и едва сумел выдавить:

— М-а-м-а.

Тут же дышать стало легче, как будто с горла сдернули цепь, но мысль не уходила.

_Мир был создан вчера._

Значит, это все ненастоящее? Значит, все фальшь? Гилберт растерянно посмотрел на свои кисти рук, будто видя их впервые. Загорелая кожа, пластинки ногтей, тонкие вены, суставы, едва заметный шрам около левого запястья. Тот, кто придумал мир, придумал и эту тонкую белую полоску?

В голове по-прежнему царила пустота, все так же птицей билась мысль о кошмарном, ненужном, иррациональном знании, но Гилберт уже вырывался из последних липких лап кошмара, возвращаясь в привычную, обыденную, серую реальность будней.

Порой знать — не значит верить, и аксиома теряла свое упрямство, превращаясь в отзвук сна.

_Мир был создан вчера?_

Не хватало веры, чтобы допустить такую возможность. Гилберт теперь знал, что мир был создан вчера, но не верил в это, и потому он просто улыбнулся, словно возвращаясь из далекого-далекого путешествия в свой дом.

_Мир был создан вчера?_

Пусть так. Гилберт снова тряхнул головой, загоняя эту аксиому в уголок сознания, и привычные утренние мысли тут же хлынули на образовавшееся свободное место. Сегодня пятница, завтра выходные, можно съездить в парк с семьей или на озеро. Позвонить друзьям, заехать в магазин, поговорить с престарелым отцом. Все как обычно.

Гилберт встал, оделся и посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

_Мир был создан вчера?_

**Мир был создан вчера.**

Но вернувшись в привычную реальность, уцепившись за созданные в течение стольких лет якоря обыденной жизни офисного служащего, примерного семьянина и любящего отца и мужа, Гилберт больше не боялся этого знания. Пусть мир был создан вчера, его ждали прописные истины, даже если они были кем-то придуманы всего часов двенадцать назад, но сейчас стали основами длинного прошлого. Гилберт не собирался менять свои серые будни с улыбками детей и жены на долгие размышления и изменения.

_Все идет своим чередом, даже если мир был придуман несколько часов назад._

Мир был создан вчера, но сейчас есть «сегодня». И юный мир со своим фальшивым основанием пойдет вперед по еще не накатанной колее. В конце концов, мир был создан _не завтра_.


End file.
